sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Where It All Began (Dan + Shay album)
| Recorded = }} | Genre = Country | Length = | Label = Warner Bros. Nashville | Producer = | Last album = | This album = Where It All Began (2014) | Next album = Obsessed (2016) | Misc = }} Where It All Began is the debut studio album by American country music duo Dan + Shay. It was released on April 1, 2014 via Warner Bros. Nashville. The album includes the singles "19 You + Me", "Show You Off", and "Nothin' Like You". Critical reception | rev2 = Country Weekly | rev2Score = B | rev3 = Got Country Online | rev3Score = | rev4 = Roughstock | rev4Score = | rev5 = USA Today | rev5Score = }} Where It All Began has garnered generally positive reviews from five music critics. Brian Mansfield of USA Today gave the album three stars out of four, saying stating that the duo "makes the music of first dates and summertime flings that last forever in the memory", and their "sun-kissed harmonizing and carefree delivery may be informed by contemporary pop, but they're storytellers at heart." Alanna Conaway of Country Weekly gave the album a B grade, writing that the duo "have emerged ... as true songwriters and vocalists, and still have plenty of directions to go with future albums." However, Conaway believes that the album could have been better in the lyrical department because they focus on "the good memories and moments in life." Mark Deming of AllMusic rated it three out of five stars, saying that "As far as craft goes, Dan + Shay clearly know what they're doing and are remarkably canny" and "If country radio needs clean-cut but hunky young men to croon with maximum professionalism for female listeners (and the guys who want to get to know them better), there's no question Dan + Shay can fill the bill, and Where It All Began shows they do what they do very well indeed." Matt Bjorke of Roughstock rated the album four out of five stars, stating that the release "feels like the album will indeed be the point where the duo and fans point to and say" this is the place it started, which according to him is "Not bad for the music world’s latest 'overnight sensation.'" Tara Toro of Got Country Online rated the album three-and-a-half stars out of five, writing that "The songs flow together nicely, but at times tend to sound alike, especially lyrically." In addition, Toro closes with saying that this "is an easy to listen to youthful album that many country fans surely wont 'say no' to adding to their library." Commercial performance Where It All Began debuted at number one on the Top Country Albums chart and at number six on the ''Billboard'' 200, selling 29,000 units in its first week. The album has sold 157,000 copies in the U.S. as of June 2016. Track listing | length1 = 3:03 | title2 = Stop Drop + Roll | writer2 = | length2 = 3:17 | title3 = 19 You + Me | writer3 = | length3 = 3:37 | title4 = What You Do to Me | writer4 = | length4 = 3:30 | title5 = Can't Say No | writer5 = | length5 = 2:54 | title6 = First Time Feeling | writer6 = | length6 = 3:59 | title7 = Nothin' Like You | writer7 = | length7 = 3:06 | title8 = Somewhere Only We Know | writer8 = | length8 = 3:06 | title9 = Parking Brake | writer9 = | length9 = 3:36 | title10 = I Heard Goodbye | writer10 = | length10 = 3:41 | title11 = Party Girl | writer11 = | length11 = 3:52 | title12 = Close Your Eyes | writer12 = | length12 = 3:56 }} All songs produced by Dan Smyers, Scott Hendricks, and Danny Orton, except "Can't Say No", produced by Smyers and Hendricks, and "Nothin' Like You", produced by Chris DeStefano. Personnel ;Dan + Shay * Shay Mooney – acoustic guitar, lead vocals, background vocals * Dan Smyers – banjo, acoustic guitar, electric guitar, percussion, programming, background vocals ;Additional musicians * Tim Akers – programming * Eric Darken – percussion * Chris DeStefano – bass guitar, drums, acoustic guitar, electric guitar, keyboards, mandolin, and programming on "Nothin' Like You" * Carolyn Dawn Johnson – background vocals on "Party Girl" * Anthony LaMarchina – cello * Craig Nelson – acro bass * Danny Orton – drums, keyboards, programming * Carol Rabinowitz – cello * Adam Shoenfeld – electric guitar * Jimmie Lee Sloas – bass guitar * Bryan Sutton – banjo, acoustic guitar, mandolin Charts Weekly charts Year-end charts Singles Certifications and sales References Category:2014 debut albums Category:Dan + Shay albums Category:Warner Bros. Records albums Category:Albums produced by Scott Hendricks